With the development of color photographic materials, an increase in photographic speed and an improvement in image quality have been made in recent years to meet the needs of users. With regard to the demand of higher image quality, improvements in color reproducibility, sharpness and graininess have mainly been made. These improvements are very important factors for the performance of light-sensitive materials, and further improvements are demanded.
Developed dyes formed by yellow, magenta and cyan couplers used in conventional silver halide color photographic materials have undesirable secondary absorption, and hence color reproducibility may be deteriorated. Accordingly, studies have been made to develop couplers which produce a dye image having less secondary absorption to improve color reproducibility.
Developed dyes formed from conventional yellow couplers have low chroma. Accordingly, it has been highly demanded to improve yellow dyes by sharpening spectral absorption. Further, there is a problem that yellow dye images fade depending on the preservation conditions and particularly due to the moisture and temperature conditions. It has been highly demanded to solve the problem mentioned above.